Solar Eclipse
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: The deep pools of his eyes. The angelic smile. The beginning of the end to them both. Watch as Sonja and Lucian fall deeper and deeper in love and deeper and deeper into their inevitable fate. Please R&R.


Viktor's lips curved around his pointed teeth with pleasure as the Lycan's back was sliced open.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The slave screamed with every slash of the whip as it landed on his back over and over. The fresh smell of hot blood stung Viktor's throat with thirst.

_Everything is finally becoming a reality. _Viktor's pale blue eyes looked around at the ship. There would be a new coven in England first, then one in every country. He would rule the world, and it was finally happening.

"My Lord," Torrin snapped Viktor back to reality as he bowed at Viktor's tall slim figure with hopeful eyes. "The lashing is complete sir, 30 just like you ordered."

Viktor nodded. "Take him back with the other slaves and make an example of him. Let us see if anyone else dares to jump my ship."

Torrin bowed. "Yes my Lord."

Viktor sighed. Although his journey to England would not be permanent, he secretly regretted not taking his daughter with him. He could only imagine what kind of trouble she was getting into.

"Come on!" Sonja's eyes shone pale blue from the excitement. She was breathing heavily, out of habit not necessity, and growled. Her perfect white teeth made her look even more intimidating. The small girl appeared to be only 12 or 13 years old but her swift silent speed and vast knowledge was that of someone vastly older.

* * *

Sonja held a giant sword that would have been far too heavy for any human child as she blocked harsh blows one after the other.

_CLING!_

The sword was knocked out of her hands and was sent whipping through the air. She hissed and sprang after it.

"Ah ah ah ah Milady," her opponent held his sword centimeters away from her throat. "You are beaten."

Sonja punched the ground leaving a small crater in the place of her hand. "If only I had a proper sword. This one is far too heavy and is slowing me down."

Her eyes still shone bright blue from her anger but she pretended to have her composure as she shook her opponent's hand.

"Well done. Again tomorrow?"

The opponent nodded, bowed, and walked away swiftly.

Sonja sighed. She looked at the massive sword on the ground and wished that she did not have to steal it from her Father's sleeping chamber, that she had her own. She missed him greatly. It had only been a week since his departure but her boredom felt like he had been gone a century.

If only there was someone her own age to fence with. She could easily overpower anyone her own age. But no one was allowed to breed without permission and her Father never gave _anyone_ permission.

_I suppose I should return this._

She looked around the empty room. Everything was in its place. Oh, how she missed him! She shook her head. _Vampires are not supposed to miss anyone or anything. It is a sign of weakness Sonja. _Her Father's words buzzed in her ears.

The sun would rise in an hour or so and Sonja felt the impact of the night weighing down on her. It would feel good to sleep. She lay in his bed and breathed in the scent of him. _Perhaps no one would notice if I sleep her tonight. It is almost sunrise after all. If anyone asks I will simply tell them I could not make it back to my chamber in time. Besides, _she thought with pride, _I _am _Viktor's daughter._ She smiled and her eyes finally turned back to their chocolaty brown color. She opened the window and breathed in the cool night air. _Goodnight Father._

Sonja woke up disoriented from her dream. She was being cooked in an oven. _What is this strange feeling? _She hissed at the window as sunlight spilled in. She jumped up just in time to avoid its heat and crawled under the bed in the safety of the shadows. _Perfect,_ she cursed herself._ How do I expect to become leader of the coven someday if I did not even remember to close the window? How am I going to get out of here before the sunlight reaches me?_

The room went dark and she heard the window close. Sonja frowned with confusion. She sniffed deeply and smelt something strangely familiar. She crawled rapidly and reached for the knife that was always hidden under her Father's pillow. Her vampire eyes scanned the room that was pitch black to any mortal eyes, but to her it was as if light shone in every nook and cranny.

There!A figure! She lunged at it ready to attack but stopped. It was that boy. The one her Father had told her about. _Lucian. _She remembered that day vividly.

_His muscular small body threw off, punched and dodged Death Dealer after Death Dealer. He was so quick! Sonja could hear the fast beating of his heart which pumped much too fast for any mortals. Viktor shot a solid silver arrow at the back of his head but he turned around and caught it easily. _

"_What do you think Sonja?" Viktor smiled slightly. "Should we make more?" _

_Their eyes met. Oh how he fascinated her! "Of him?"_

"_Like him." His eyes were too mesmerizing she turned away and left his spellbinding gaze._

She had not seen him since that day. Could she bear to look into his eyes once more? He was a slave and she a vampire. She was leagues ahead of him, but still…

Lucian swallowed hard and cursed his beating heart. His eyes scanned the room hopelessly. In his human form he could barely see his hand in front of his face. How could he expect to see _her? _A candle lit up his bear chest and those accursed eyes.

He gasped and fell to his knees.

Sonja grimaced. Viktor's daughter puffed out her chest and looked at him demandingly. Her eyes turned their pastel blue. "What are you doing here slave?" She regretted her harsh words. The boy did not speak nor meet her eyes she noted silently thanking the Elders. "Are you deaf slave or simply stupid?" Why must she speak to him in this way? The words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"No my lady, I am not deaf." He gulped down a breath of air wishing her sweet smell would stop distracting him. She left him speechless.

"Then you are telling me you are stupid?" No response. "Why did you sneak into my room?"

The door busted open and a little woman rammed into her.

"Lady Sonja you are alright? We were all so worried!" Her chamber maid's arms squeezed her tightly. Silly humans, always so affectionate.

"Of course Brigitte. Why would I not be?" Sonja's eyes turned back as she felt appreciation for Brigitte's impractical worries.

"We could not find you and the sun is up and-" Brigitte's eyes opened wide as she laid eyes on Lucian. "Oh my lady did this boy find you?" He stood up.

Sonja nodded. "He is not a boy Brigitte he is my Father's pet Lycan."

"Oh! I'm sorry my lord!" Only a human would refer to a dog as "my lord."She bowed and kissed his feet. "Thank you for finding our precious Sonja!"

Four Death Dealers marched into Viktor's bed chamber. They looked at Sonja relief showing in their eyes. "Lady Sonja. Are you injured?" The Death Dealer in front asked.

Sonja's jaw clenched. Why did everyone think she was so incapable of protecting herself? She remembered not closing the window and hissed at herself.

"Yes, once again I am fine. My Father's pet found and saved me." She looked annoyed.

The Death Dealers' heads turned to look at him.

"Saved you? From what?" He frowned. The gate was secured. Nothing could make it past the Lycan slaves.

"The window was left open. I fell asleep on my Father's bed leaving the window unnoticed." She lied coolly.

"You must be more careful Lady Sonja. If anything were to happen to you, Lord Viktor would not be pleased." Of course they worried about her Father's wrath rather than her own safety. "Good boy." The Death Dealer patted Lucian on the head like a dog.

"Human?" Brigitte rose and nodded. "Make sure she gets back safely. We must rest before patrol tonight." They all bowed to Sonja and walked out.

Sonja sighed. "Brigitte, go wait in the hall I want to speak to the Lycan alone." Her eyes warned Brigitte not to deny her request.

"Yes my lady," Brigitte said and ran out of the room just as speedily as she ran in.

"Now then," Sonja sat on the bed her dark hair framing her young pale face. It made Lucian squirm. "You will tell me what you were doing in my room. You were sneaking around. It was not until after I woke up that you realized the window was open. I just saved your life Lycan so you better tell me the truth. And I _will_ know if you are lying." Her eyes turned their terrifying blue.

Lucian swallowed. What was he supposed to say? That he was spying on her today and watched the sword fight with the Death Dealer? That he could not sleep because he noticed him cut her arm and the rage made it go completely unnoticed by her? He was so ashamed of himself, that he did not dare meet her eyes.

"I knew if your Father found you- - dead," he struggled with the awful thought of her lifeless body. "He would take it out on the slaves and I have much respect for you and your Father. I would never wish death upon anyone, especially you my lady."

Sonja's eyes flashed something. What was it? Could she care for him? He looked back and saw indifference. He was mistaken.

She was touched. She felt something deep in her unbeating heart. She quickly shook of the emotion so he would not see it. His eyes were so deep, like pools of water kissed by the moonlight.

"Thank you for saving me. I will see to it that you have a good meal and better sleep quarters from now on." She flashed him a quick smile and his heartbeat quickened. She squeezed passed him through the door and was followed eagerly by Brigitte.

Lucian could not move no matter how hard he tried. She smiled at him! She actually smiled at him! He shut his eyes tightly and secretly hid away the perfection of it into the deepest part of his heart, hoping he would never forget it.

Sonja walked slowly. Her cold skin still felt warm from his touch, for her finger grazed him so lightly as she passed him through the door, that if their temperatures were not so drastically different she would not have noticed. She smiled and her eyes turned their mighty blue. What a creature who held those deep eyes of mystery.

* * *

**This is my first Underworld story! Love it hate it? Read and Review! Underworld Rise of the Lycans is my new favorite movie! I just saw it what a pity! =( Better late than never at least!**

**~hpsailorstarluver**


End file.
